Twisted Rose
by Grey Lord
Summary: Naruto is gifted with the power of another demon fox, much to Kyuubi's surprise. Minor YYH crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Rose**

Naruto sighed as he flopped down on his bed. It was torn and ratty, but that was okay. _Seven mobs this year_… he sighed again as he scrubbed at his face. If this kept up, the Rookie 9 would eventually figure out his secret... although, he figured at least two of them already had. Neji, who'd witnessed the chakra of Kyuubi firsthand, would likely have pieced it together by now, and Shikamaru wasn't a dunce, he'd know too…they'd keep it a secret, though. But, seriously, why did this happen every single freaking year?! He was a ninja, for Kami's sake, and they were just civilians! But still, the jeers, the insults…they hurt, knowing that the village he'd happily die for would like nothing less than that very thing. Sure, the ninja had come around, (which was a definite improvement), after he went on a solo mission, without Tsunade's permission, right into the Sound to retrieve Sasuke-teme. They'd respected him for it, and protected his name from the people who'd never change their opinions.

The price for that respect, however, had been the cost of Sasuke's friendship…and Sakura, his little lapdog, had metamorphosed into an utter bitch. Sasuke never forgave him for 'taking away his power', and to this day maintained an icy indifference to Naruto's presence. He seemed ashamed at his total defeat at Naruto's hands, which had resulted in Naruto destroying the Uchiha's leg bones, which had kept him from running away on the way back to Konoha. His return had been something of a surprise for him…

FLASHBACK

Naruto skidded into the wall of the village with a yell. Sakura immediately came at him with a howl of rage. She was shrieking something about Sasuke, and he tuned it out. He opened his mouth to reason with her, only to find he couldn't do more than gurgle. _She broke my jaw…_ he realized with a flash of anger. He assumed a position to give his face maximum protection, and shut his eyes as her fist came at his head.

The punch-from-hell never connected.

Naruto stared at the livid, _unmoving_, kunoichi, whose fist hovered roughly an inch from his nose, his brain not quite comprehending the situation.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**…success"

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody that fights back, bitch? Let's go, Akamaru! **Gatsuuga**!"

Sakura went flying to the side as a grey-and-white tornado drilled into her with the force of a bomb. The tornado separated into Akamaru and Kiba, who smirked at the crumpled form of Sakura.

"Dumb pink-haired bitch."

FLASHBACK END

Naruto smiled. He'd gained two true friends that day, and Kiba often invited him over for dinner. His mom, Tsume, was a stellar cook, (if a little scary-looking), and his sister Hana regaled them with tales of the higher-up shinobi's quirks and foibles. The Nara family was almost the complete opposite of the boisterous Inuzukas. Shikamaru's dad Shikato was clearly the source of his personality and looks, but his mom was almost as bad. He just hoped he'd get a mission with the two sometime soon.

At the Hokage's tower

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tsunade-sama? Such huge information…"

"He can handle it, Shizune. He's handled everything else his life has thrown at him…"

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the intercom button.

"Send me Uzumaki Naruto immediately."

She looked at the Hokage Monument, and smiled sadly at the last face on the massive cliff.

"Forgive me, Arashi, for what I'm about to do." Tsunade whispered to the evening sky.

She looked back at the folder on her desk, whose title read:

Kekkai Genkai of the Village of Konoha.

All right, everyone! Before you pull out the flamethrowers, know that I have not abandoned my other two fics. _Wings_ and _Precious_ will continue, but for now, I intend to concentrate on this story alone.

Now, to business!

Pairing Poll!

Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I need feedback! Tell me who YOU want to be Naruto's new girlfriend! The nominees are:

Shizune

Hanabi (o.0)

Temari

Tenten

Anko

Kurenai

Tayuya (I'll figure something out if this is picked)

Kin (See above)

The following are NOT eligible:

Sakura (In this fic, she will be an utter BITCH!)

Hinata (I have nothing against her, but there are already too many of these.)

Ino (My other fic has this pairing, or will, anyways, and I don't want to mix up the plots.)

Tsunade (It's been known to happen)

Ja Ne!

Dark Lord Kitsune


	2. Not a CHAPTER! PLZ DON'T HATE ME!

Hello, everyone.

This is Dark Lord Kitsune. I have some news for you., which will probably result in you hating me.

After spending a lot of thought and pain (literally, due to injuries), I am sorry to report that I have stopped writing **_NEW_** fanfiction. I will attempt to continue Wings and Precious, Not sure about Rose, but I doubt it.

Signing off for now,

Dark Lord Kitsune.


End file.
